


Within arm's reach

by dizzylocofool



Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Breeding, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool
Summary: Always keep an eye on your drink. You really don't want to let your guard down, even for split second. Especially if you're at a party. Doubly so if you barely know anyone at the party. Triply so if the party goers were all magi in training. Quadruply so if the three people you do know are at the opposite side of the house.George learned this lesson the hard way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148228
Comments: 12
Kudos: 315





	1. The mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imXin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imXin/gifts).



> Trigger warning for date rape drugs / roofies. Though I assure you this will have a happy ending. I'll leave the angst for another fic.  
> If you aren't familiar with this series, its a bunch of smutfics with alpha dogboy Dream and omega catboy George.  
> You don't need to have read the previous fics, but I do recommend you do read them if you have the time.
> 
> This is based off of a prompt from imXin, hope you enjoy!

At first the music was bearable.

Then it was mildly annoying.

Now George just found it irritating.

By some miracle, Clay managed to convince the brunette to tag along with him at this house party. The party was supposedly to celebrate them passing their final exams for the year, but George couldn’t recognize most of the attendees.

_Does anyone here even go to our school?_

In any case, George assumed it wouldn’t make much of a difference whether or not these people were also from the same school. Either way, the lycat didn’t particularly care for the party. Unfortunately for the omega, he was clearly in the minority. Another cheer erupted from the crowded living room. 

And of course, his boyfriend was cheering along with them.

George may have loved Clay from the bottom of his heart. George may have supported Clay during his low points. George may have understood Clay more than anyone else could.

But the brunette still didn’t understand what the fuck was so entertaining to the blonde at this party.

Still, he could tolerate the cacophony of shouts and the blaring music. Seeing his lover smile and laugh like an idiot would always make George happy, regardless of the situation he was in.

Suddenly, George noticed the lycanid’s expression changed. He seemed to suddenly be listening intently to _something_. The lycat had no clue as to what the blonde heard. Despite their hearing being better than a human’s, the room was far too loud for them to understand anyone clearly. The alpha noticed the confusion in the omega’s eyes and clarified.

“Ah, that was Karl’s telepathy just now. Apparently Sap thinks he could beat me in beer pong and Karl’s asking me to go join them at the ping pong table.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll go get something to drink quickly. I’ll catch up to you guys in a bit.”

Clay nodded in agreement, but that he was still slightly upset at George’s scent. Even though the lycat was trying to maintain his facade, Clay could tell from the omega’s scent that he was annoyed. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get George to enjoy the party. The blonde _slightly_ regretted bringing George to the party. 

“We can leave if you want to, George. You don’t have to pretend to enjoy this for my sake. We can go celebrate the end of the school year by ourselves~”

George was happy that his lover was considerate of him. Still, the brunette couldn’t take him up on his offer. Clay had been looking forward to this party for the past few months. While George had never been a social butterfly, Clay always had an active social life. Unfortunately for him, they were too busy with school to go out much. That’s why Clay was so excited for tonight.

It was just one night. George could survive that for the blonde’s sake.

“It’s fine, Clay. Go kick Sapnap’s arse for me, okay?”

Clay’s trademark smirk beamed across his face. George couldn’t help but smile fondly back at his lover. As much as the brunette wanted this moment to last forever, the alpha turned around and started to cross the sea of drunk students to make his way towards the ping pong table.

The lycat saw his lover disappear into the crowd. With a sigh of disappointment, he headed towards the kitchen. When the pair had first arrived at the party, they had noted that there were several drinks on top of the countertops in the kitchen. George was sure there had to still be something left to drink.

Fortunately for the omega, there were still a few drinks left as he made his way into the kitchen. Considering how many people had raided the kitchen earlier, George was sure that the students who bought these drinks wouldn’t mind if George took a bit for himself.

The brunette grabbed a plastic cup from the stack that was on the counter. While he may have been reluctant on any other day, tonight he needed to numb himself quickly. He hadn’t missed the bottle of vodka that remained untouched on the counter. The omega had heard from Sapnap that the vodka in this part of the country was usually pretty strong. 

The perfect drink for this occasion.

The magus in training poured some vodka in his red cup. While his instincts told him to reunite with his alpha, he wanted to distance himself from the loud crowds for a bit. The kitchen was surprisingly quiet. There was only one other man in the corner who was most likely hiding from the noise as well.

George took a sip of his drink. The brunette didn’t particularly enjoy the taste, but he wanted to numb himself as fast as possible. As much as he hated the vodka, he resolved himself to empty the cup. The lycat was finishing the drink slowly, but steadily. Before he could complain mentally about the taste of the drink, his thoughts were interrupted by another wave of shouts from the people in the living room. The omega looked towards the direction of the noise, briefly contemplating if staying here was worth it.

_The hell could be so exciting here?_

As the brunette turned his focus back towards his drink, he saw the other man in the corner of his eye. George noted how the man had gotten much closer. He was within arm’s reach. George suspected that something was off for a moment, but dismissed his suspicion as he realized the man was just pouring a drink for himself.

George chugged the last of his drink. He couldn’t help but grimace at the taste. Oddly enough, the vodka tasted slightly better during the last chug. Maybe he had gotten used to the taste?

Still, the numbness kicked in quickly. The lycat realized that Sapnap was not kidding about the vodka. The omega felt the alcohol take its toll on his body. George was never very good at holding his drink.

Still, did alcohol really cause this numbness? The omega felt his legs lose their strength. The plastic cup in his hand suddenly felt much heavier than before. The brunette fell to his knees. George’s vision was getting blurry, he was blacking out.

_W-wait…_

_I...can’t believe...I looked away….for a second._

_Dammit, it was...only a split second…Th-that bastard...spiked my drink...Was it...a Miseri-type spell…?_

_Clay....P-please, save me…!_


	2. Revenge is the only thing sweeter than love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! If you like my writing, feel free to write a prompt or an idea for another fic that's set in this universe!

“Fuck yeah! Eat a dick, Clay!”

“That’s just beginner's luck, Nick.”

Regardless of Clay’s excuse, Sapnap remained unconvinced. The lycanid had been bested in beer pong by Sapnap. Sapnap was, of course, ecstatic at having defeated Clay. The blonde couldn’t help, but smile after seeing his best friend revel in the afterglow of victory. Karl also had a dumb smile plastered on his face. Nick’s smile was contagious after all.

The blonde magus chalked up his defeat to being distracted. The alpha couldn’t take his mind off of something. Or rather, _someone_.

George said he’d catch up with him at the beer pong table. Sure, the omega had gone to get a drink, but he was taking a while. At the very least, it seemed like a while to the alpha. Any time spent without his lover by his side felt like an eternity. Needless to say, Clay couldn’t help but worry.

Unfortunately, his fears were about to be realized. The blonde, by virtue of being an alpha lycanid, had a sense of smell several times stronger than other sapient species. One of the scents alphas were most attuned to picking up were the scents of omegas. An omega lycat or lycanid’s scent changed based on their mood and one of the only things that could pick up those subtle differences in scent was an alpha’s nose.

On an average day, George would smell like an unpeeled apple. There was always a hint of the telltale fragrance of an apple, but it felt hidden normally. Clay always thought it was fitting for George who’d rarely show his true feelings of affection. 

That’s why Clay was borderline _obsessed_ with George’s happy scent. Whenever George was happy enough to ditch his facade, his scent changed to match that. He’d smell like an apple, but without the apple’s skin to hide the trademark aroma.

That’s why the putrid odour of a rotten apple scared the alpha. George wasn’t just upset, he was _terrified_. The alpha’s protective instincts urged every muscle in his body to find his omega at all costs. Luckily, Karl must’ve noticed the blonde’s panic. The telltale sound of a telepathic connection began to ring in Clay’s head.

_”Clay? You okay?”_

_Hmm? Yeah, it’s nothing, Karl._

_”Nothing sounds an awful lot like George to be completely honest.”_

_...I can’t hide anything from you, can I?_

_”Nope! Now, you were wondering where George is? I can’t pinpoint his location because of the sheer amount of minds in the house, but I can help you look for him the old fashioned way!”_

The lycanid looked at Karl and nodded. The brunette then turned to his lover and seemingly relayed their plan to Sapnap. The three friends then split up and searched in separate directions in the house.

Clay headed towards the kitchen. He knew that George would have been there, or at least, had been going there when _something_ happened to him. His suspicions were confirmed when George’s scent grew stronger as he approached the kitchen.

Unfortunately for the blonde, the kitchen was empty, save for a few other students who were getting something to drink. The lycat was nowhere in sight, but his scent still lingered in the area. The alpha knew that George had to have been in the kitchen for a while until _something_ happened to him.

As his eyes searched for any clue that might lead to the omega’s location, Clay noticed that someone had spilled a drink on the floor. That wasn’t unusual in and of itself, however Clay was desperate for any hint of his mate’s whereabouts. The magus crouched down to investigate the spilled drink and the plastic cup next to it. While the drink itself didn’t help, the blonde noticed something in the corner of his eyes.

There was something glowing very faintly in between the floor tiles of the kitchen. As Clay peered closer between the tiles, he recognized what he was gazing at. There was a _miniscule_ line of fire that started next to the plastic cup and travelled between the tiles towards the kitchen’s exit.

_Flames that follow the user without spreading to the environment?_

The lycanid recognized that spell: backburner. It was part of a combat magus’ curriculum after all. The user could make a ball of fire that would follow them and leave a trail of fire to deter any pursuers. In this case, it was cast on a much smaller scale. Any heat that the trail produced was hidden by the frigid air that flowed through the house. Any light that the trail emanated was obscured by the house’s own blinding lights. 

Backburner being cast on this small of a scale wouldn’t deter anyone. So why would anyone bother with something like this? Who could’ve cast something like this?

Then it hit Clay. _George_ could’ve cast something like this. The omega was also a combat magus like Clay, so he knew how to cast backburner. Additionally, if George’s scent was anything to go by, he was in distress. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch to assume that the omega wasn’t in any position to put up a fight. George probably cast backburner as a last resort.

_If backburner’s flames really do follow the caster at all times and George is the one who cast it..._

Clay’s eyes widened as he realized the trail of fire would lead him straight to his lover. While the blonde would’ve preferred back up, Karl and Sapnap were most likely at the opposite end of the house by now. In any case, Karl wasn’t in range to use his telepathy. Karl would’ve read the lycanid’s mind by now if that were the case and the mind reader would’ve assured him that he was on the way.

The alpha couldn’t afford to waste more time. He quickly followed the trail of fire and made his way towards the less crowded parts of the house. Eventually, Clay made his way upstairs and was taken aback by what he saw. The trail of fire went down the corridor, but it disappeared near the end of the hall. The backburner had made a turn and went straight into a wall. There was no door there, not even a crack that the trail could’ve entered. It simply vanished into the wall.

Panic entered the magus’ mind, but he realized he had to make do with the information that he had on hand. 

Firstly, his earlier hypothesis was most likely correct. George’s scent had grown stronger as the blonde followed the trail, so the lycat was indeed the caster. 

Secondly, Clay approached the end of the trail and confirmed that there really was no opening that the spell could’ve travelled through. 

Thirdly, the wall that now separates the flame that followed George and the trail it left behind must’ve been erected _after_ backburner passed through there. Backburner’s fire trail never burns it’s surroundings, save for the enemies of the caster. The ball of fire that followed the caster on the other hand? If that collided with terrain, even if that terrain was the caster’s back, it would explode and severely burn that terrain. Hence the name of the spell.

The wall did not have any signs of burning, however. This meant that the ball of fire couldn’t have made contact with this wall.

It’s almost as if this wall didn’t exist until a few moments ago.

Realizing what was going on, Clay used all the strength in his left leg to kick down the wall that separated the trail of fire. The wall quickly turned to dust, confirming the lycanid’s suspicion that it had been a mere spell. In reality, there was a massive gash in the wall here. The real door to the room was most likely hidden by an illusory spell. Now alerted to the magus, two pairs of eyes quickly met the blonde’s own pair.

Clay recognized the first pair. How could he ever forget those eyes? It was George, his mate, his lover, his _everything_. His first instinct was to hug the brunette and assure him that everything was alright, that he was there for him.  
“C-clay...Help..!”

Unfortunately, there was someone on the bed, pinning George down. Clay didn’t recognize the man at all, but he looked to be around the same age as George. The man was staring directly at Clay like a deer in headlights. George’s expression on the other hand told Clay all he needed to know. The omega seemed drowsy, but the alpha could still tell from George’s face that he did _not_ reciprocate the man’s advances. 

The mysterious man’s left hand began glowing. The telltale sign of someone preparing a spell. Clay wasn’t sure if he had a spell that was faster than whatever the enemy was about to cast, but he had a plan. That piece of shit wasn’t going down without a fight, but he _was_ going down.

“Acid lanc-!”

The man’s shout was interrupted by a kick to the face. Sure, there wasn’t any guarantee that Clay could cast something faster than the enemy, but he sure as hell could kick faster. The man went flying towards the wall, away from George. The alpha could hear the sound of teeth falling to the floor.

Clay didn’t think himself a violent person. He normally tries to avoid violence if he can. Tonight, however, was different. Anger surged through the lycanid’s body. His instincts were shouting at him to _put the motherfucker who did this to death_.

The blonde decided to follow his instincts tonight and grabbed the man by his collar. Even after seeing the man cower and whimper, Clay drove his other fist into the man’s face. The man could do nothing but cry in pain as he was too weak to fight back.

“Cl-clay! Please...stop..!”

The lycanid turned around to face his mate. While he was still far from satisfied with beating the predator, Clay’s protective side took over as he rushed to his lover’s side to hug him. Clay was relieved that his mate’s scent was changing into it’s happy variant.

“I’m sorry, George. I failed you..”

“D-don’t...blame your..self, C-clay. You..saved..me..”

George was slurring his words badly and he seemed drowsy. Clay realized he was most likely drugged before being taken upstairs. Their moment was short lived as the mystery man began to glow. Clay turned his attention to the enemy and lunged towards him to prevent whatever the man was preparing.

Unfortunately, the man disappeared before Clay’s fist could connect. He seemingly teleported away to somewhere safe. The man must’ve prepared a warp rune beforehand.

“FUCK!”

Clay had no spell that could trace the whereabouts of the stranger. He’d escaped before Clay could let out all his anger on the monster.

Luckily, his anger was quickly dissuaded by George.

Or rather, by George’s scent.

George’s scent was turning sweeter by the second. It could only mean one thing.

“George, isn’t your heat a few weeks away?”

“Ah~ S-sorry, I think he cast eros on my bloodstream. Ca-can you help me, Alpha~”

Clay knew that he should probably not mate in someone else’s house, however his instincts were screaming at him to reaffirm his claim and to protect his omega as soon as possible. There was no use fighting it, he could already feel his pants tighten.

“You’re such a handful sometimes, Georgie~”

The lycanid bridal carried George and took him out of the now exposed room they were in. He carried his lover into an adjacent room that didn’t have a hole in the wall. After locking the door, Clay tossed George onto the bed and pinned him to the bed.

“Clay...Thank you...for saving me…”

“I’ll always be there for you. Never forget that, George.”

The two lovers shared a tender kiss. Even with George’s heat and Clay’s rut coursing through their veins, the love the couple shared came before their instincts. Clay needed to remind George that he’ll always protect him. George needed to remind Clay how much the blonde meant to him.

Clay shoved one of his hands beneath George’s shirt. He reached for the omega’s chest to play with the brunette’s nipples. The lycanid smirked as he heard the lycat moan for the entire world to hear. The lycat’s ears began to twitch in response to the stimulation.

“Nghh! Alpha...Don’t tease me~ It hurts..!”

If that stranger really did cast eros on George, then the brunette must be experiencing a heat even worse than what he would feel under Karl’s heat runes. Clay couldn’t afford to waste time then.

The alpha pulled both of their shirts off and began marking up the omega’s body. The blonde left mark after mark, covering the smaller male’s body with hickey’s. The alpha didn’t care that the hickey’s on his neck wouldn’t be hidden by George’s T-shirt after they’re done. George was _his_ and the world needed to know that.

“Y-yellow!”

The lycanid stopped his movements immediately. Clay panicked once he realized he must’ve gone too far. The last thing he wants to do is hurt George. George noticed how his mate’s ears went back.

“Shit, did I go too far baby?”

“N-no, don’t worry. It’s just...You’re always the one taking care of me...I want to...Return the favour.”

George grasped at the alpha’s arms. The brunette looked towards his mate for permission. The lycanid nodded and George didn’t let the opportunity go to waste. He used his strength to roll Clay over onto his back. For once, the omega was on top of the lycanid.

_Note to self, George is stronger than he looks._

George began kissing and licking the alpha’s board chest and chiseled abs. He made his way down to Clay’s pants. The lycat had a devious glint in his eye as he looked up towards his protector. The omega began to unzip Clay’s jeans. 

With nothing but his mouth. 

_Fuuuccckkk! You have no business looking that hot, George..!_

The brunette smirked as he took Clay’s pants and boxers off. That smirk changed to a look of pure desire as Clay’s girth came into view. Now it was Clay’s turn to bear a smug grin as George was enamored by his cock. The lycat pouted slightly, but began to kiss the tip. Afterwards, he began to suck Clay’s cock in earnest. The part of the shaft that wasn’t enveloped by the heat of George’s mouth was being stroked by his hands. 

“G-george, stop fucking teasing!” 

The omega could get used to the power that he now held over his mate. As much as he wanted to tease Clay as payback for all their previous encounters, his heat was quickly convincing him to impale himself on the cock he was worshipping. 

George stopped with his teasing for a moment to take off his pants. He quickly went back to work, but he began to deepthroat Clay’s impressive length. He used his free hand to prepare his hole for what’s to come. 

At this rate, Clay felt like he might cum first despite not being under the influence of an aphrodisiac spell. The vibrations that his cock felt whenever George moaned around it were simply _breathtaking_. To top it all off, he had the perfect view of George’s cheeks and back as he was fingering himself. 

Desperate for release, Clay grabbed the omega’s head to push him even further down his cock. George realized what he was going to do, pinched the alpha’s thigh and pulled off of the blonde’s girth. 

“Owww! What was that for?!” 

“Clay if you don’t cum in me in the next few minutes I might actually snap.” 

Having said that, George climbed on top of Clay and positioned himself above the lycanid’s length. Seeing that his lover was still sleepy from the effects of the drug, Clay grabbed the omega’s ass cheeks and held him firmly in place. The lycanid could feel George’s slick dripping down on his length and balls. George leaned down to Clay’s ear and whispered softly to him. 

“I’m all yours, alpha~” 

Any restraint Clay had evaporated into thin air. The alpha pushed George’s hole down onto his cock. That, combined with this thrust, practically impaled the omega. Judging from George’s moans, he almost seemed to enjoy the pain, though the lycat’s slick did help. 

“H-harder, alpha!” 

“God, you’re such a slut Georgie! Begging for more while you’re already bouncing on my huge cock!” 

George’s ears and tail were twitching uncontrollably. His tongue was sticking out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Clay almost came on the spot when he noticed the bulge in George’s stomach as he rammed into him. Neither of them were going to last much longer. 

Clay began to fuck George into oblivion, thrusting balls deep into the needy omega. He could tell that he’d found his lover’s prostate from his obscene whines. The alpha was sure that the entire house probably heard George by now, but in their defense there had been other couples who had been making love earlier during the party. 

The brunette felt his hole stretch and hurt from Clay’s expanding knot. George needed Clay’s seed _now_. Using what little strength he had left over, George leaned in towards Clay and pushed his lover’s face to the side of his neck. The blonde didn’t hesitate and reaffirmed his claim by biting down on George’s scent gland. 

“Fuck, I’m coming, alpha!” 

Clay felt George’s warm cum coat his abs and chest. He sped up his thrusts to breed the needy omega in front of him. The omega felt as if his guts were being rearranged. George began to whine from the overstimulation, but Clay knew he could handle it slightly. The lycat’s walls were hugging his length, coaxing it for the alpha’s warm cum. 

“God, fuck, I love you so fucking much George!” 

The alpha couldn’t last any longer, and with one more deep thrust, he came inside his soulmate. Spurt after spurt of cum went inside of his mate while his knot locked the pair together. The blonde couldn’t tear his eyes away from how George’s stomach was still bulging from Clay’s cock being inside of the omega. The alpha imagined how George would look like if he bore his pups. 

George practically fell limp on top of Clay. He was exhausted after all that happened. Clay rolled them on their sides so that they could sleep. The blonde wrapped his arms around his mate, he would forever be his protector. He stared directly into George’s eyes. They really were his most beautiful feature. He didn’t miss how George’s tail was swishing around in the air, though to be fair, his tail was probably wagging right now. 

“I guess the party wasn’t as bad as you thought.” 

“Oh quiet, you! We could’ve just done this at home!” 

................................................................................................................................................................................. 

_Fuck. Goddamn, Clay might’ve fucking killed me back there! I just wanted a piece of George’s ass, okay! I don’t deserve this._

_I think I’m in the cle-_

“Sap? Did you see that? It sounded like someone teleported over there.” 

_Shit, I need to get the hell out of he-_

The wounded man did not get out of here. He bumped right into a raven-haired man who, unbeknownst to either of them, was looking for him. 

“Yeah, I think I found our teleporter, Karl.” 

A brunette, whom the man presumed to be Karl, came into view. 

_Shit, this is bad. The fact that I’m bloodied and beaten half to death because of Clay is already suspicious enough, but these two noticed I teleported as well. Maybe if I pretend I don’t know anything about George or Clay they can leave me off the hook._

_”Tell me more about this George person. I want to know more.”_

The man’s eyes widened in fear as he realized that one of them could read minds and knew telepathy. He just gave himself away and he had no way to fight back. 

“Sap, it’s him.” 

“P-please! It was all just a misunderstanding!” 

“Oh don’t worry, we believe you, right Karl? I’m not sure Clay will though.” 

The two had wicked grins on their faces as they subdued the unfortunate soul who crossed them. While they’d normally bring a criminal to the police, this was a special case. One of their closest friends was hurt by him, so the pair decided they’d take justice into their own hands. 

Or rather. 

They’d take him to Clay’s hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think is more enjoyable? The smut or the revenge?

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory to be continued ----->


End file.
